Swing of Things
by mikepd
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke spent several years growing up in the jungle, and met a beautiful blond that took out of the jungle and into the urban jungle? This story was inspired by hearing Tarzan and Jane by Aqua.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tarzan, And I do not make any money from my writings.

Hi Everyone out there…This is my first story on so please be gentle and if you like what you read here reviews make it much easier for me to continue writing and if anyone want to beta please drop me a line.

* * *

The Swing of Things

"In international news, Flight 5264 from Konoha International Airport to Suna, mysteriously vanished half way through it's' flight. When authorities check over the aircrafts maintenance record, nothing seemed out of place, but a few work said that when the aircraft was about to leave, someone ran to the craft and placed a last minute bag on the plane. On board the aircraft was multi-millionaire, Uchiha Fugaku, along with his youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke, and wife Uchiha Mikoto. The eldest son of the family was in school at the time of the accident, and is now staying with his Uncle Uchiha Madara, who will be taking over the company, until Uchiha Itachi is oldest to take over."

The news spread all over the five great nations as many rescue workers tried desperately to find the downed aircraft, but with a very dense jungle between Konoha and Suna the search was ended after a few months. Everyone on board of the plane was pronounced dead, when most were still alive living in make shift homes from the wreckage of the aircraft.

TBC…..

* * *

mikepd: So what did you think? I know its short but that's I could think of to start the story.

Naru: hey how come I don't get a appearance?

Sasuke: Simple dobe he's trying to ease everyone into the story

Naru: Teme! Don't call me that!

mikepd : Naru-chan please come down I promise to have you introduced in the next chapter. And sasuke why aren't you in costume yet?

Sasuke: There's no way I'm putting the skimpy thing on until I have too.

mikepd: -evil grin- O really?! -walks over to computer and starts typing-

Sasuke: Hey wait what are you doing?!

Naru: Sasuke you know better than to challenge Maru, oh and Maru is mikepd's nickname…while Sasuke gets his punishment please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how hard I try….**

"HI" speaking

"_Weirdo" thoughts_

**Maru: Hey everyone, thnx for your reviews and making this story one of your favorites this story.**

**Naruto: Yeah, Maru loves it, that's why he's able to continue this story! (smiles)**

**Sasuke: Yeh but he still needs to get his lazy butt to writing. I want to ravish my dobe. (smirks)**

**Naruto: Teme, don't you dare!**

**Sasuke: (Grabs Naruto) I think we should practice our parts Naruto. (smiles evilly)**

**Naruto: (struggling) Maru help me!!!!! **

**Maru: (grabs camera) Don't worry Naru-chan I'll help! (smiles evilly)**

**Naruto: Perverts!!!!!!**

**Maru: Well here you go the next chapter in Swing of Things**

**Swing of Things**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Raven

_**13 years later…**_

The story of Flight 5264 was now long forgotten by the world, but somehow sense then, the jungle has drawn a great deal of attention to itself. The jungle had become a tourist attraction, and several paths and camping grounds were created on the less dense parts of the jungle. Along with tourists, the jungle attracted the attention of many artists, who tried to capture the beauty of the forbidding group of trees and vines.

One photographer that the jungle seemed to attract was Uzumaki Naruto, a student of Leaf University, a prestigious secondary school in the Fire Country. He and many other students in the Arts Department had petitioned that the school allow them to go to the jungle as a project. It took almost two month, but the school finally gave them permission to go and funded the trip as well.

Once they were given permission to go, the students set out to for the Suna Jungle. After a hour and a half of driving, they reached the border of the jungle and stopped in front of a large building that served as a Visitor's Center. As the doors of the bus opened, a young and busty blonde woman stepped off the bus first. The blonde woman smiled stepping off the bus and lifted her arm and ran it through her long hair, which had been parted into two long pony tails. She turned to the bus and said, "Alright you brats come on and get off the bus. We need to hurry and find out which camping ground we are staying in." As she finished yelling, the first student off the bus was a bushy browed young man with a bowl haircut. Following the bushy browed young man was a red head with the kanji of love tattooed just above his left eyebrow. The red head also had beautiful teal green eyes, and black eye outliner, with an emotionless expression on his face. He followed the young man known a Rock Lee towards the busty blonde and stood next to him. "Gaara-kun, can't you feel the power of spring youth in the wonderful place?" Lee asked performing his famous/infamous good guy pose. The red head looked at his lover and said with a sigh, "Yes Lee, now calm down. Remember we have are here for a class project not a field trip," the somber Gaara answered. The next person to step off the bus was a brunette with his hair pulled up into a small pony, which reminded his friends of a pineapple, who let out a yawn as he stepped to the other side of busty blonde. Now that the sleepy pineapple head was off the bus, another blonde female stepped off the bus. She wore her blonde locks in pigtails that formed a X if you looked at her hair from the front. After she got a good stretch, she walked over to her lazy boyfriend and took his hand. "You know I think I'm starting to pick up some of your bad habit Shikamaru, you lazy bum," the blonde said as she yawned. Shikamaru looked at the girl and mumbled something sounding like "too troublesome."

The bus was mostly empty when a pink headed girl stepped off the bus and looked around. "Tsunade-sensei, did you see Naruto get off the bus," the pinkette asked as she looked towards the busty blonde. "No Sakura, He's probably still asleep in the back. He worked pretty hard to get this trip funded and to get those old fogies' on the board to approve," Tsunade said as she turned towards the visitor's center. Sakura sighed as she turned around and waited for the other two chaperones, Kakashi and Iruka, to exit the bus so she could go wake Naruto up. As they got off, Sakura walked to the back but didn't see the blonde. At that moment, she saw a tuff of blonde hair stick out from the top of one of the seats. She walked towards it and as Tsunade said, the blonde boy was passed out sleep. Sakura looked at the peaceful face with a soft smile then yelled, "NARUTO WAKE UP!!!" Said blonde nearly jumped out of his pants as he awoke from the scream next to his ear. As his heart beat started to return to normal, he looked at his closest friend and said, "Geez Sakura-chan, did you have to yell in my fucking ear," Naruto said hoping he hadn't lost his hearing. Sakura put her hands on her hip, but after a moment Naruto got up and made his way off the bus grumbling about evil pinkettes.

Now that everyone was off the bus, Tsunade was walking back with a woman with light colored hair that looked almost lavender. She walked up to everyone started to address everyone, "Good afternoon everyone, my names Mitarashi Anko, and I'll be your guide for the next three days. I know that most of you are artists, and photographers, so if you wish to capture my splendid beauty, I most turn you down now," the young woman joked. After her joke, she directed the students towards a large camp area. The area was filled with large cabins and Tsunade quickly stopped her charges before they could claims rooms. "Rock Lee, you will be rooming with Uzumaki Naruto in cabin 1, Subaka Gaara, you're in cabin 2 with Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, and you're in cabin 3 with Subaka Temari, Hatake Kakashi, as much as this pains me, you'll be in cabin 1, and Umino Iruka will be over cabin 2. I will be cabin 3, and now there will be no changing of rooms, Lee." As she finished, she quickly noted to the student that their bags had already been delivered to their cabins and that dinner would be served in about two hours. Now finished talking, she walked towards her cabin thinking about sake she had snuck into the bag.

When Tsunade was out of sight, Naruto walked over to Gaara and started to ask, "So, no hard feeling about the little joke I played on you at the airport right Gaara?" The normally composed Gaara turned to Naruto with a glare and replied, "Sleep with one eye open tonight Uzumaki." Naruto took a step back and started to worry when Lee called out, "Gaara, please don't harm Naruto-kun, he is your youth friend bloodshed would only ruin our youthful outing." Gaara turned back to Lee and sighed. The red head would do anything for his lover, but sometimes he hated how he always used youthful or spring time of youth in almost every sentence. Naruto took his chance and got out of sight and headed over to his cabin. As he walked into the room, he noticed that cabin had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. He walked into the first bedroom just past the living room. In the room sat a full size been decorated with a royal blue comforter, and baby blue sheets. He walked over to the bed and saw his suitcase was lying next to the bed. Still filing tired from the long trip, Naruto lay in the soft bed and drifted back into a world of soft music and dreams.

As dinner approached, Iruka went into Naruto's cabin and saw the blonde asleep on his bed. He smiled as he walked over and gently shook the sleeping blonde. "Naruto, wake up, Naruto," Iruka gently said. The young man let out a small groan and sat up and looked at his sensei. "Iruka-sensei, it's you how did you get into my house, did Kyuubi let you in," Naruto asked rubbing his eyes. Iruka let out a soft chuckle and told Naruto that they were in the Suna Jungle, and came to get him for dinner. Naruto then got out of bed and followed his sensei out of the homey like cabin.

After dinner, everyone wished each other a good night and went to bed. Forgetting Gaara's warning, Naruto slipped into another world of beautiful dreams and hoped to see a certain flower the next day.

The following morning, everyone woke up early to get a good start into the jungle before it became too hot to travel.

Anko took the students as well as the teachers to a spot she knew that contained enough natural splendors for everyone. As they reached an open portion of the trails, everyone looked in complete and total ah of the many different types of flowers. Most of the student went straight to work on drawing or capturing them area, however a certain blonde didn't see the flower he was looking for. Believing Anko would have the answer he seeks Naruto walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Anko turned around and looked down to see a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Eto, Anko-san, do you know where the Suna lily blooms, I've heard it blooms only for a few days a year and I wanted to paint it," the blonde said sounding a little nervous.

Anko sighed and answered the blond, "Sorry kid, but that flower only grows in the deeper part of the jungle, and I can't risk your safety just to capture on paper."

Naruto sighed feeling a little disappointed. He only worked so hard to get the trip approved so he could sketch this one flower. AS he went to start another flower he thought was nice, he soon developed a idea on how to get the picture of the allusive lily. Naruto figured that around lunch time everyone would head back, and if he snuck away from them, he could go further into the jungle and find the flower sketch it and be back before anyone noticed he was gone. Naruto didn't have to wait long to put has plan into action as Tsunade told everyone to head back to the camp ground to eat.

Once everyone was heading, Naruto walked towards the wooded area and slipped into deeper parts of the jungle.

After walking, cutting (with the hunters knife he brought), and climbing over various debris, Naruto started to get tired and sat on one of the large roots that came up from the ground. Starting to think this was his dumbest idea ever, Naruto began to feel his stomach ache. He looked around and luckily found a tree with what he knew to be Kapapi fruit (I just made this up, but if it's a real fruit cool name), and plucked two or three of the fruit when he heard the sound of flowing water. Naruto followed the sound and soon saw a large waterfall in front of him that had a river cutting through the jungle. Naruto couldn't help but pull out his sketch pad and start drawing as fast as his fingers would allow, but while he was drawing, he didn't notice the two pair of eyes watching him.

Naruto was half way done with his sketch, when he heard the growl of something he knew wasn't human. The blonde gulped loudly and turned to see a rather small panther walking out of the jungle staring directly at him. Fear over took the blonde quickly as he stumbled backwards and lost his balance. All the while the panther slowly crept up on the blonde and pounce at him. Naruto's eyes grew wide then he shut them and placed his arms in front of him as a shield. After a moment passed, he opened his eyes to see that that panther was now on his far right and someone with long raven locks stud in front of him wearing nothing but a make shift pair pants.

**Maru: Okay everyone how did I do? I really hope you all like it. Oh and Kyuubi's gonna be in the story too, but as Naruto's brother. So I was wondering should he be older or young? Go ahead and put your vote in your review and I'll tally them and work my story out from there.**

**Naruto: Hey what if I don't want a brother?**

**Sasuke: Not your choice dobe, the readers get to choice. So get over it.**

**Naruto: No one asked you teme! **

**Maru: Ok calm down you two. Or the story will go back to what I originally wanted the story to be.**

**Sasuke: (Turns slowly to Maru with a Chidori ready) What was that?**

**Maru: (Shaking) I'll do it…I'm not afraid of…(Runs)**

**Naruto: Let me explain. Maru was going to have me date Sakura at the beginning but changed his mind when he saw one of the lastest issues of my manga. The one were Sakura tells me she loves me. Well, see you all next time please review for Maru's sake.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tarzan, and I do not make any money from my writings**_

_

* * *

_

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

* * *

**Maru: Hi everyone sorry about taking so long to update I got really busy at work, and had to figure out how to introduce one of my favorite characters Kyuubi! Say hello Kyuubi.**

**Kyuubi: Hello, in the last chapter Maru asked for everyone to vote to see if I was gonna be older or young than Naruto and the final decision was….to be older. Sorry NARU-CHAN. (Smirking)**

**Naruto: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! Maru make him younger!**

**Maru: Sorry can't, I need him to be older.**

**Sasuke: (Sighs) Naruto get over it. Maru's more stubborn than you, so he's not gonna change it.**

**Kyuubi: Besides how could you take care of someone when your barely legal?**

**Naruto: So, it doesn't matter I'd find a way. (Pouting and folds arms cross his chest) **

**Maru: Oh well now Sasuke get in costume we're starting soon. **

**Sasuke: I hate you for this stupid costume. (Starts stripping to put on the tattered pair of shorts)**

**Maru: Well at least Naruto can ogle you with his eyes now, but I prefer Jugo myself.**

**Sasuke: Change the story so I won't wear these and I'll offer you Jugo on a sliver plate.**

**Maru: (Starts drooling at thoughts of Jugo shirtless) Wait, no!! I can't, my story my rules! If you wanna try that again Sasuke, I'll let Sakura go on a date with you.**

**Sasuke: (shivers) Fine! (Mumbles) Stupid authors and stupid demands!**

**Maru: (Smirks) For that Sakura gets a kiss of you. (Turns and runs)**

**Kyuubi: (sighs) While Sasuke tries to catch Maru please enjoy Chapter 3 of Swing of Things.**

**Naruto: Will you two grow up?!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Swing of Things**

Chapter 3: The Deal

Naruto just stared at the person in front of him, but before he could speak, the panther slowly got back to his feet and started to growl at the intruder. The stranger slowly started to spread his fight apart and began to crouch in an offensive stance. The panther took at full speed at the raven haired man, and in response the young man ran to a large open area away from Naruto. The panther followed him and lunged at him; however the raven looked over his shoulder and saw the creature pounce, and was able to dodge the attack. Tucking his body into a ball, he rolled to his left and opened up and looked at the jungle cat with a smirk on his face. As if the cat could sense his young man cockiness, it turned around and charged him again.

Naruto walked the raven haired man dodge the jungle cat's attack left and right. He could only stare at how fast and how the man's body moved as fluid as water. After a few minute Naruto decided he was tired of being and victim and picked up his hunting knife. He stood up and started towards the two competitors. Naruto was three feet from the two fighting warriors, when he took his hunting knife by the blade. Within a few seconds, Naruto took aim at the panther and flung the knife at him with all his might. The giant cat didn't notice the blade's movements until it was too late. The knife dug its way into its side causing severe damage. Naruto smirk as he backed away knowing the cat would come after him if he stayed there any longer. The raven haired man took his chance and ran at the distracted cat and charged. As he collided with the ferocious cat, he was able to knock him close to the edge were a large river, created by the waterfall, flowed. Seeing what the man was trying to do, Naruto came at the cat and able to force the jungle cat off the edge and into the river, but not before the panther took a swipe at Naruto.

The panther was swept down the river by the strong current, and Naruto let out a sigh of relief, before he felt a throbbing pain in his arm upper left arm. As he looked over at the throbbing arm, he was the panther was able to slash his arm and left a nasty cut. As Naruto looked around, he didn't see the raven haired man. Naruto felt a little disappointed that his savior had already left, so he walked to the spot where his back pack was and pulled out a first aid kit. Naruto slowly started to grab some disinfectant and started cleaning his wound.

While Naruto was busy with his arm, he failed to notice his savior had returned with several plants and a large leaf and a piece of vine.

The raven walked behind Naruto and placed his hand on the blondes shoulder. Said blonde jumped at the contact and looked up to see a pair of obsidian eyes. Naruto only stared at the man and took in every detail of the man appearance. The raven had long bangs to form his face and beautiful pale skin. The raven looked at Naruto and smirked. _"I wonder if he realizes that he's staring. Oh well, better take care of his wound,"_ the raven thought. Before he went to work on the blonde's arm, he took a good look at him and was astonished by what he saw. The young man before him had golden blonde hair the seemed to stick out in every direction, and deep ocean blue eyes. Next the raven noticed the tan skin on the blonde and looked at the whisker like scratches on the blonde's face.

As if his body was possessed, the raven's left arm reached up and started to trace the scars, and was surprised when the blonde closed his eyes and started to lean into the touch. However the blonde soon fell forward, the raven stepped up and caught the blonde. Wondering what happened, he looked at the wounded arm and saw that the wound was deeper than he thought and was bleeding profusely. The raven started to panic a little and tore the sleeve of the blonde's shirt. Next he picked the blonde up and walked over to the river. Then he placed the young man's arm in the water to rinse the blood away and started breaking the stalks of the flowers. Once the majority of the blood had been rinsed away, the raven kneeled next to Naruto and started to pour what looked honey over the slash marks. When the wound was cover with the strange yellow sap, the raven started to blow on it to help it dry faster. Finally the raven wrapped the leaf around the wounded arm and tied the vine around it to secure the leaf in place.

Now that the wounded was treated, raven started to walk back into the jungle. A moment later, he stopped and decided to take the blonde back with him. He would have hated to leave the idiot there and have him be eaten by something else, making his efforts to treat the blonde pointless. After securing the blonde on his back, and tying them together by a vine, he started up one of the trees and started running and jumped from branch to branch.

After ten minutes of travel, the raven arrived at what looked like the remains of an abandoned village. There were several, what looked to be huts sitting in a clearings. Most of the huts were falling apart; however one of them looked as if it had been recently built.

**XXX **_**Flashback**_ **XXX**

_Nearly a week had passed sense the Flight __5264 crashed into the Suna jungle, and many of the passengers were beginning to panic. However Fugaku decided to take charge and asked everyone what skills they had. It turned out that two or three of the men were former military, and one of the women know a great deal about the plant life in the jungle. After getting everyone's attention, Fugaku split the 22 passengers into groups and had them search the jungle for food, help salvage an_ything they could _from the downed aircraft and start clear an area to set up a place for everyone to stay. _

_Months passed and it seemed that no would ever find the lost passenger, but this didn't seem to bother the lost travelers at all. With Fugaku's leadership skills, they had built a small village and everyone, even little Sasuke helped take care of one another. Groups of four went out every day to hunt, while the other planted a few of the edible plants near a clearing they had made, so they wouldn't have to go deeper into the jungle. Everyone learned how to defend themselves with hand to hand combat as well as with weapons. _

_They lived a peaceful life and it seemed nothing would change this however like all good things they must come to an end…._

**XXX **_**End Flashback**_** XXX**

Walking into his hut, he untied the vine that kept unconscious blonde on his back, and laid him on his bed. He smiled for the first time in many years at the sleeping beauty and decided to go find something to eat for him and the sleeping man. He left quickly to see if he'd caught anything in one of his traps, but while he was gone, Naruto slowly awoke from his unconscious state.

As he sat up in the unfamiliar setting, he had hoped the entire event he had experienced a moment ago was nothing more than a dream, but to his dismay, he saw a room filled primitive looking spears and what looked like chairs from an aircraft. The blonde looked down at his arm and saw it had been covered with a leaf and vine, but also felt something sticking to his skin underneath the make shift bandage. He smiled as he remembered the handsome face that had saved his life, until he heard footsteps. Trying his best the defend himself, Naruto got out of the bed and ran towards the spears. Taking the newest looking spear, he prepared himself to fight off who or whatever decided to try and attack him.

A moment of silence passed when Sasuke stood at the entrance of the hut. He took a deep breath and decided to cook first then see if the blonde had gotten out of bed yet.

However back inside the hut Naruto was still poised and ready to attack, but when he heard the footsteps retreat, he lowered the spear. Getting anxious for his saviors return, Naruto walked over to the entrance of the hut and looked outside. He took notice of a fire roaring with a large pot, in the center of a group of small huts. Wandering out of the hut, he walked closer to the fire and pot. He looked inside the large pot and saw what he thought was soup. Then came another tap on his shoulder; Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around to end up staring back into the same obsidian orbs.

"Don't just tap someone on the shoulder like that, you could've gave me a heart attack," the blonde said finally with a pout.

Sasuke found this to be very cute on the blonde and allowed a smirk form on his delicate features. Naruto narrowed his eye on the raven and turned away from him. Sasuke sighed and made his way over to another pit. The young Uchiha squatted and took started another fire in the small pit, and walked back towards the wood line. Naruto soon noticed the young man was gone again and sat down next to the pot and pulled his knees up to his chin. Wrapping his arms around his knees, Naruto began to think of a way to get back to the others. Naruto had thought the young man didn't speak English sense he hadn't said a word sense the first time they met.

Sasuke just finished skinning two rabbits he in one of his traps and was making his way back to the village, and found the blonde staring into the flames of the new pit. The raven walked up behind the young man again and grabbed two large metal poles and whistled behind the blonde. Thinking this would be a less subtle way of getting the blonde; however said blonde still jumped from the sound and fussed at the Uchiha again. Seeing there was no pleasing him, he handed the blonde his rabbit and sat next to him and placed the small creature over the flames.

Naruto stopped for a moment and placed his dinner next to the ravens. Turning back to the raven haired man, he held his head down and said "thanks." Sasuke looked at the blonde and a small smile began to make itself own, but the Uchiha pride forced it away.

The two sat in silence for a long time until Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "Hey I know you saved me and all but you think you could help me get back to my friends," the blonde asked desperately. Remembering the blonde didn't know he understood him, Sasuke tilted his head to the side, while inwardly smirking at the blonde.

Naruto groaned in defeat and tried again very slowly, but no matter what he tried, the raven didn't seem to understand him.

Soon the meat was done cooking and the raven went into his hut and grabbed two bowls as well as forks. He handed one to the blonde and dipped his bowl in the soup and started to place a little bit of the rabbit's meat into the soup.

Naruto watched the raven start eating, but when the raven glared at him from the corners of his eyes, he started eating and was amazed how good the soup was. He did as his host did and place a good portion of the meat into the soup and was enjoying the freshly cooked meal.

They ate in silence, but the blonde soon ended it and asked, "Umm…this there a place where I can go wash?" He mimicked a washing motion hoping the raven would understand him. When the raven got up and started walking towards the jungle, Naruto lost hope, but a small pebble caught his attention. He looked up and the raven waved arms saying to follow him. The young blonde got up and ran after the raven. Soon Naruto started talking again and told the raven about everything that had happened.

Sasuke didn't mind the blonde talking at first but now it was starting to bug him.

Once they were through a thin part of a path, it opened up into a large area with what appeared to be a number of hot springs. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the hot springs and walked over to the edge and tested one of them out. The water was hot, but not to too hot, so he started to strip, until he felt a pair of eyes burning his back.

The raven smiled when he heard the blonde shut up and was surprised when he started to strip off his clothes. He was soon under the spell of the blondes beautiful body and what looked like juicy round ass underneath the long pant the blonde was wearing. He licked his lip, but went back to his emotionless face, when the blonde turned his head around. "Hey teme, you know it's rude to stare," the blonde said. Sasuke's left eyebrow began to twitch when the blonde called him by that name and decided playing stupid was no longer necessary.

"Dobe," was all the raven had to say to make the blonde widen his eyes and start glaring at the raven. "Listen teme, don't ever call me that if you wish to live," Naruto said coldly as he marched over the raven and put his index finger in Sasuke's chest. "Hm, you don't even realize that I'm actually talking to you do you dobe, not to mention that fact that I did save your ass from becoming someone's dinner," Sasuke quipped folding his arms in front of his chest. It took several seconds for Naruto to respond to the raven, sense his mind had just finished processing what he said.

"You bastard you could talk this whole time?" the blonde asked and scream at the same time. Sasuke groaned as he covered his ears from the yelling blonde. The blonde continued ranting about Sasuke not talking to him, but the raven ignored him and proceeded to take his shorts off and walked over to the hot spring.

Being ignored by the raven had pissed the blonde off thoroughly, a great deal of anger evaporated when he turned around and saw the raven's naked ass. Before he could turn away, his pants began unbearably tight around the front. _"Fuck now how am I gonna get in with my friend saluting,"_ the blond thought. Trying to will it away was working so he thought about his godfather Jiraiya naked. The thought made the blonde shiver, but did what he needed it to do and soon joined the raven with a blush on his face. Sasuke sat in the water with his eyes closed until he heard the water splashed and opened them slowly to reveal the blonde naked blonde in front of him. The raven soon found himself unable to turn his eyes away from the blonde. All he could do was gaze upon the beautiful golden tan of his skin and toned chest. He then noticed how the sunshine locks of hair had fallen and clung to the boys face.

To say the blonde was a looker was the understatement of the year to the raven but soon he remembered the blonde didn't belong in the jungle, however neither did he. At that moment, he thought of away he could stay with the blonde and give him what the blonde wanted as well.

"So if I can't call you dobe what do want me to call you," raven said turning his head away from the blonde. Naruto was watching the water when the he heard the raven's question. He replied, "Huh….oh my names Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke gave the blonde and small and genuine smile and proceed to make negotiation with him. "Well now that I know your name, mines Uchiha Sasuke. And before you start asking questions, here's my deal to get you out of the jungle." As if on cue, the opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke shut him down before hand. "If I get you out of this jungle, you have to make me two promises, and you can never go back on them," the cunning raven said with a smirk. Naruto felt insulted by the raven's word and shout, "I never go back on my word. The Namikaze name would be forever shamed if I did!"

Seeing the blond e play into his hands brought great joy to the raven so he continued his terms. "Ok the first is that you must take me with you when you leave here, and you must also promise to be my mate." The raven waited for a moment and was surprised that the blonde immediately replied, "That's the easiest deal I've ever made okay Sasuke, I'll be your mate and get you back to Konoha with me."

Naruto was thinking when Sasuke said mate, he went as in a friend, but he'd soon learn that Uchiha deals always had a hidden message.

TBC…..

* * *

**Maru: Ok so what do you guys think?**

**Naruto: That's the easiest deal I've ever made with this teme.**

**Sasuke: (Smirking) Naruto what do you think mate means?**

**Naruto: (Laughs) It means friend duh…**

**Kyu: (Sighs) Naruto, your and idiot. When Sasuke says mate, he means as in a life partner.**

**Naruto: (Shocked and slowly turns around) Sasuke tell Kyu you mean mate as a friend.**

**Sasuke: (Looks at Naruto with lust filled eyes) Sorry that would be lying and you know how Maru-chan feels about us lying.**

**Maru: Hey when did I say you could call me that?!**

**Sasuke: Don't interrupt! Now come along Naruto lets go. (Runs and grabs Naruto by the back of his jacket)**

**Naruto: Kyu, Maru, help me please! (Begging trying to get free)**

**Maru and Kyu: Sorry you're on your own.**

**Kyu: Well we hope you enjoyed the story. Review and tell Maru-san what you think , it really helps him write better.**

**Maru: Yeh what he says well bye for now!!**

**(Screaming comes from the background)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tarzan, and I do not make any money from my writings**_

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

**Maru: Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed that last chapter!**

**Kyu: Well I did at least, not so sure about Naru-chan.**

**Naruto: Shut up Kyuubi! **

**Sasuke: Naruto don't snap at Kyuubi just because you misunderstood me.**

**Naruto: Well why didn't you just explain it so I could understand it?**

**Sasuke: Because by no you should understand that everything I do has a hidden purpose.**

**Maru: Sasuke stop teasing Naruto; he can't help it that I wrote the story that way.**

**Kyu: Not to mention that Maru warned you to be careful of the Uchiha before he started that chapter.**

**Naruto: (Sighs) Ok, I know when to accept defeat. **

**Maru: (Smiles) Don't worry I've got a great way for you to get your pay back, but that won't happen till a little later.**

**Kyu: Oh and Maru-chan I wasn't able to finish learning how to do style hair is that ok?**

**Maru: Yeh I guess it can't be helped. Sasuke sorry but you're taking one for the team this time ok?**

**Sasuke: Wait what!?**

**Kyu: Look at the script he gave you a minute ago teme. (Long sigh)**

**Sasuke: (Opens script to page 21) You can't be serious!? What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment? (Color starts to drain from his face) **

**Maru: Oh stop whining, where's your Uchiha pride? (Smirks)**

**Sasuke: Simple on vacation. Now why don't we have a little talk **_**Maru-san**_**. (Grins evilly (Beware of the smiling dog!!!!))**

**Maru: S-sorry I'm a little busy at the moment. (throws a smoke bomb)**

**Kyu: (coughs) Well Maru's made his escape-(coughs) - so here's the next chapter in **_**Swing of Things**_**.**

**Swing of Things**

Chapter 4: Getting Out

Sasuke's eyes widened at the blondes response and let smirk creep onto his handsome features. Deciding that he had enough of his bath, he rose from the water and grabbed his and the blondes clothes. The blonde noticed the Uchiha's movements and asked, "Hey where you going?"

Sasuke stopped in mid step and turned around to the blonde. "Where do you think dobe?" the raven questioned as he turned around and started walking back towards the huts. The raven kept his normal stoic face, Sasuke slowed down his pace so the blonde could catch up to him. He decided to try and be a little more caring towards the blonde sense he agreed to be his mate.

After a moment, he heard the a yell that sounded like "TEMEE!!!" and some rustling, causing him to smirk a little as _his_ blonde caught up to him. As Naruto caught up to Sasuke, he was breathing heavily and bent over some. Placing his hands on his thighs as support, he huffed at the raven for leaving him and yelled, "Teme…, why did….you take my…clothes and not…wait on me?"

Seeing the frustration in the blondes face, Sasuke sighed and handed Naruto their clothes. Looking at the raven suspiciously, Naruto took the clothes as he finally caught his breathe. Once they were safe in his hands. Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto and bent down and swiftly moved behind the blonde and cradled him into his body. Naruto squeaked at the sudden movement and started glaring at the Uchiha.

"Bastard put me down! I'm not some princess. I can walk for myself," the blonde complained beating his left arm against the raven's chest, while his face turned a light shape of pink. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and replied, "Dobe, just shut up and enjoy the ride, you're going to need all the energy you can spare for tomorrows trip out of here. "

After getting the raven to explain himself, Naruto crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out at the raven. Sasuke didn't miss the pout, but didn't show any expression on his face while inwardly he was think _"Aww, he's so cute when his mad."_ He soft chuckled aloud, and it soon caught Naruto's attention.

The laugh didn't last long but Naruto had to admit to himself the way Sasuke's voice sounded had turned him on a little bit. Luckily for the blonde it wasn't enough to get his member up, so thanks for little miracles.

The remainder of the walk was spent quietly, but Naruto was now wondering about the raven before him. As they reached the huts, Sasuke gently placed him in front of the fire to warm up. He turned to leave, but a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to that said hand did in fact belong to Naruto and he was looking directly into his eyes.

"Etoo...Sasuke, please don't leave, I'm not as use to as you are," Naruto spoke softly, just above a whisper. Sasuke's face softened a little and sat next to him and asked what was on his mind.

Naruto answered slowly and explained about the class trip and how he wanted to get a picture of the Suna Lily. Sasuke absorbed the knowledge and remembered that they grew close to this area. So to get on blonde good side, he decided to wake him early so he could get his picture.

"Okay Naruto I thinks it's time we went to bed, we have a long trip ahead of us in the morning," Sasuke said calmly. Naruto started to tell the raven was wasn't sleepy, but a stifling yawn ended his fight, so he got and followed the raven into the hut where he woke up. With another yawn, Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you gonna sleep in the bed or me?" the sleepy blonde pondered. "What do you mean dobe, we're both sleeping in the bed," Sasuke answered as he walked along the side of the bed pulling back the animal skin sheets (yes really animal skin, mostly Black Panther). Naruto was too tired to argue, so he walked to the un occupied side of the bed and put on his boxer. Sasuke watched as the blonde got in bed and decided sense he was still new to the blonde, he'd sleep in his shorts. Within a few moments, Sasuke heard soft snores from Naruto. The blonde slept on his side with his back to Sasuke. Taking the invitation to get close, Sasuke turned to his side and placed his arm around the blonde's waist. Naruto somehow felt the gentle touch and enjoyed the new warmth and scooted back till he was flushed with Sasuke's body.

Surprised by this Sasuke smirked and he whispered in the blonde ear _"Mine!" _After showing his possessiveness, he joined Naruto in a dreamless sleep.

Several hours late, Sasuke woke with something pressed up against his member and it seemed to be moving a little. The sensation felt very good to the raven, but it started to make a big problem downstairs, and not wanting the blonde to wake up and start calling him a hentai, he got out of bed and looked outside. The sun was slowly starting to rise, so Sasuke figured now would be a good time to take Naruto to take his pictures. He walked over to the blonde and shook him gently. He called his in a soft and loving voice, but as Naruto woke, he pulled whoever was calling him onto him.

Realizing the blonde was still asleep, and had pulled him on top of him, Sasuke decided to take advantage of his position. He let his hand gently travel up and down the blonde's leg. As the fingers ghosted over the firm yet thick leg, a soft moan escaped the blonde in pleasure. Sasuke looked up at the blonde moved his hand up and down again. More moans escaped the plump, pink lips, making Sasuke want to take the blonde now, but restrained himself, and decided to try an old method his aniki use to use on him. He stood back up and pinched the blonde's nose, and covered his mouth. After a moment the blonde shut up the bed and taking deep breathes and looked over at Sasuke.

Naruto let out a growl, but it ended shortly as Sasuke told him to get dressed if he wanted his picture of the Suna lily.

Without any delay, Naruto ran and grabbed the rest of his clothes and dressed quickly. He grabbed his back pack and told the raven he was ready. Sasuke smirked and started out of the hut and walked past into the wood line. Naruto ran after the raven and walked beside him until they came to a thick patch of vines and other hanging plants. Sasuke stopped and told Naruto to get on his back, but the blonde refused.

"Dobe this isn't a request, this is one of the thickest parts of the jungle and I don't feel like trying to push through all the stuff, so get on unless you think you can climb this tree and keep up with me while I run from branch to branch," the raven scolded the younger blonde.

Naruto started to reply but his words died as he thought about his position. He grumble under his breath, but gave in. Seeing his victory, Sasuke smirked and knelt down so the blonde could climb onto his back. Once the blonde was secured with his arms around Sasuke's neck, he walked over to the tree and started to bend his knees. Using a great deal of his strength, he jumped as high and he could and reached out for the lowest hanging branch.

He caught the branch and pulled himself up and started climbing the tree. Once he reached about 24 ft., Sasuke began his run and jumped from branch to branch. While Sasuke tried his best to ignore the screams being emitted from the blonde, but soon they faded, but the blonde tightened his grip on the raven. Now that the blonde had quieted down, Sasuke scanned the area for the elusive flower.

It took nearly an hour and a half to locate, but Sasuke finally spotted the flower and made his decent. As his feet hit the ground, Naruto loosened his grip. Once he was completely off, Sasuke took a very much needed deep breathe. Naruto looked around and then he spotted the gem he had been searching for. To the blonde's dismay, the flower hadn't bloomed.

"Oh great, the stupid thing hasn't bloomed yet," the young blonde began to rant, but turning to the Uchiha told another story. "Dobe be patient, these plants only bloom once the sunlight hits it. Naruto looked again and saw the teme was correct. The bloom of the flower had opened up a little bit sense he had looked at it a moment ago. Patiently he waited and began to notice the magnificence of the flower itself. The flower was just above the size of an average lily, but its color was that of a dead reddish-oranges. Next to that one sat a honey-yellow colored bulb. The last in the trio of flowers was a deep royal blue bulb.

After waiting about ten minutes, Naruto pulled his digital camera out and start flashing the bulbs. Sasuke sat down by a nearby try waiting for his dobe to finish. Feeling tired from exerting, Sasuke started to drift to sleep. While Sasuke was sleeping, the blonde finished his photo shoot and looked over at the raven. A soft smile spread across Naruto's face and walked over towards his new friend. Sasuke looked very comfortable in his sitting position, so the blond decided to join him. As he sat down, the blonde put his camera back into his bag and lay against the trunk of the large try and followed the raven's example.

Two hours passed while the weary teens slept, but a rumbling above them awoke the raven. As his consciences rose, he felt something heavy leaning against him. He looked next to him and noticed the sleep kitsune laying his head on his shoulder. He smiled at the cute figure next to him, but was brought out of his musing when he heard another crackle from above. He swore at the sky for disturbing him, but slowly eased away from his sleeping beauty and picked him up in his arms. Luckily he wasn't far from where he found the blonde the day before and rushed to try and make his way out of the jungle before the storm got to them.

Rushing water was heard as Naruto stirred from his sleep and realized his body was moving in a strange way. As he rubbed the remains of his sleepiness away, he looked up to see the face of his raven haired savior. Seeing that face, and realizing what position he was in made the blonde blush. Sasuke was now running from branch to branch again, but Naruto was being carried bridal style rather being strapped to the pale man's back. Naruto stayed quiet the entire trip, but snaked his arms around the pale man's neck as a support. Finally Sasuke noticed the blonde was awake and looked down at him.

"Good morning Naruto, we're close to where I found you yesterday, so from there you're going to have to lead us back alright," Sasuke said in a calm and sweet voice. Naruto nodded in understanding and turned his face away as his face heated even more. It took about ten minutes before Naruto and Sasuke reached the river bank. Sasuke gently let the blond down, and Naruto turned and whispered a sheepishly said thank you. Sasuke smirked at the blonde's actions and replied, "We may want to hurry, it's going to rain soon, and it can get pretty bad out here if we get stuck in it." Naruto agreed, but asked to take one or two pictures of the area surrounding them. Sasuke couldn't deny the dobe, sense he had asked with his best puppy dog pout. Naruto smiled and started taking more pictures and soon told Sasuke to stand by the riverside. Sasuke sighed and did as the blonde asked and soon was Naruto's model.

Sasuke was now fed up with the blonde's camera, after only being his model for three minutes. "Naruto, I don't want to get wet, front the storm that's coming so please finish up _now!_" the raven growled. The blonde soon packed his camera up, out of fear of Sasuke's growl, and started towards the pathway he had made with his hunting knife. It took the two travelers about an hour to reach the end of the pathway and found the trail to the sitting area for guests. Sasuke looked around and was thoroughly pissed off. All those years he spent looking for a way out of the jungle, and there was one just south from his abandoned village.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and ran along the path till they came in sight of the cabins, and the welcome center to the Suna Jungle. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he reached the welcome center doors and opened them.

Naruto pulled the doors open and ran to the cafeteria, while the raven stood outside trying to catch his breath. While he had a great deal of stamina, the raven was never good at quick sprints, and at the pace the blonde was setting was too much for him. Once he finally caught his breathe, he walked into the building and found the blonde peaking around a corner less than ten feet away.

He walked up right behind the blonde and asked what he was doing. Said blonde jumped at the surprising voice coming from behind him and turned. "Sasuke, shhh. Everyone's over there and I heard them talking about going to look for me. The lady with the two blonde pigtails is Tsunade-baachan. She's the head of the medical school of my university but wanted some time away from work so she volunteered for the trip," Naruto explained. Naruto soon explained who everyone was and then looked Sasuke up and down. Naruto turned beat red as he tried not to stare the raven's chest but he couldn't help himself.

A moment later Naruto ran off and ducked inside a souvenir shop. Reappearing a moment later, he handed Sasuke a large white t-shirt and told him to put it on. Sasuke didn't question the blonde and put the shirt on.

Now that Naruto was settled down some, he took Sasuke by the hand again and started walking towards the group of his friends and chaperones. He called out to them and everyone turned around surprised to see the blonde. The first person the run to the blond was the busty older woman as she called out gaki. Sasuke sensed that something wasn't right so he let go of the blonde, as the woman got closer.

As Sasuke had predicted, Naruto soon received a fierce hit in the back of his head. "You little idiot! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU?" Tsunade yelled at the blonde before she pulled him into a tight hug. Tears rolled down her face as she let go of the blonde, and asked where he had been.

"I'm sorry baa-chan, but I really wanted a picture of the Suna Lilly, but after searching I almost got eaten by a panther. Luckily for me Sasuke-teme saved me and took me back to his hut in the jungle," Naruto began to explain leaving out the part about his injuries, sense they had mostly healed by the next morning. Tsunade listened carefully to her gaki's story, but couldn't figure out who the character of Sasuke suppose to be. She looked around and didn't see anyone. By this time everyone had joined her and started welcoming the blond back and yelling at him for leaving in the first place.

Naruto soon had to repeat his story to everyone, and turned around to introduce Sasuke. Looking behind him, he didn't see and anyone and started to yell for the raven haired man. Most of his classmates thought Naruto had finally lost it when they noticed that from behind one of the pillars, a tall and very handsome man began to walk towards them. Tsunade looked the young man up and down and smiled at him. Most of the girls in the general area, single or not, started to ogle the raven with their eyes. Sasuke could feel on the stares in the room focused on him and unconsciously stepped closer to Naruto. Tsunade smirked at the raven's movements and told everyone to return to their respective cabins while she talked with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Alright Naruto, I've heard your story, but Sasuke, if I'm correct, would you happen to be Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade asked as she and the two teens sat at unoccupied table. Sasuke confirmed who he was and Tsunade smiled. "Ok brat sense you found the lost heir to the Uchiha fortune, you're not going to get in trouble for this, but you are going to pay for his ticket home as well as get him some clothes once we enter the city tonight."

Naruto didn't complain about his punishment and called the airline hoping they would have a seat left for Sasuke to travel with him back to Konoha. As it turned out one seat was available and it was next to Naruto. After purchasing the ticket, Naruto and Sasuke went back to his cabin to pack up and get ready for the bus that would be leaving in about an hour or so.

TBC…..

**Maru: Okay everyone what do you think?**

**Kyu: I was hoping I'd get to show up in this chapter. (sighs)**

**Maru: Sorry Kyu-chan I'm tired today so in the next chapter I promise you some screen time.**

**Sasuke: So Maru, have you changed your mind about that incident later on.**

**Maru: No it stays. Sasuke just be grateful that I didn't make it any worse so get over it.**

**Sasuke: (grumbles) Stupid writer.**

**Naruto: Okay, so now that's out of the way. Please review and tell Maru what you all think. He'd love to hear from you. Well by for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tarzan, and I do not make any money from my writings**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Maru: Hey everyone! It's me again and to join us today will be Naruto, Kyu, and Itachi! Sasuke having a bad hair day so he's staying inside. (Grins)**

**Naruto: And I wonder who's fault that was? (Looking at Maru)**

**Maru: I couldn't resist, I like breaking Uchiha's.**

**Itachi: Hm, so you think you can break all Uchiha's Maru-chan ?**

**Maru: (Nervously shaking) N-no not e-every Uchiha, you k-kinda scare me. **

**Kyuubi: (Sighs) He's not going to hurt you Maru-chan, and we don't you grow a spine, you're the writer. You could have him a in a pretty pink tutu with the stroke of a few keys. **

**Naruto: Really how did we get stuck with such a pathetic writer.**

**Maru: (Blushes from embarrassment)**

**Itachi: (places hand on Maru's shoulder) Don't worry about those two Maru-chan they're just jealousy that they have to be ukes.**

**Maru: (blushes a little more) T-thank 'Tachi-san. **

**Naruto and Kyuubi: (angry) Hey shut up Jerk!!!**

**Maru: (Glares with powerful evil aura) Quiet you two!!**

**Naruto & Kyuubi: (shut mouths and start to pout)**

**Maru: (Walks over to computer) Hey I decided to take your advice guys. (smiles evilly & starts typing)**

**Naruto: (controlled) Hey I gotta go take care of my man. Hey wait, what the?**

**Kyuubi: (walks over to Itachi) 'Tachi-san please take me home I wish to spend the rest on the day with you. Hey you can't do this to me!! (Looking very fearful)**

**Itachi: (grins) Yes he can as you said he's the writer and you never piss off the writer of your story.**

**Maru: Well sense I'm done playing with them now, I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

_**Swing of Things**_

_Chapter 5: Flurting and In-Laws _

Naruto continued packing for the trip home when he looked over at Sasuke. The raven had sat down on the bed and watched him pack for over twenty minutes. He blushed as he thought about it and tried his best to cover it up.

Luck however was not on his side sense the raven smiled a little towards the blonde knowing what the blonde did. Naruto then looked over at Sasuke's clothes and thought, _'How can he stand to be dressed like that? Oh Yeh not much in clothes sense he was stuck in the jungle.'_ The blonde hit himself in the head and looked over at Sasuke again. "Uh, Sasuke? I'm going to see Iruka-sensei for a few minutes stay here for me please," the blonde pleaded as he left the room. Sasuke let an out a grunt as the blonde made his hasty retreat, and decided to lie down on the large bed.

As he body hit he mattress, Sasuke sighed happily sense this was his first time in he was able to lay in one in eleven years. He took in the scent around him, and was able to pick up a faint trace of the blonde boy's scent. From what he could tell, Naruto's scent was a mix of oranges and the scent of something sweet. He'd slowly memorized the scent when heard footsteps. Sasuke pushed himself off the bed quickly thinking it was Naruto was instead saw a shorter male, just about Naruto's height with pearl green eyes, fiery red hair, and a red love kanji over his left eye. Sasuke glared at the redhead.

"So you're the lost child of the Uchiha family?" the redhead spoke looking directly to the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't plan on responding, so Gaara continued. "Well then Uchiha let me warn you now. Naruto maybe a fool but he's a very close friend of mine and he seems to like you. So if you hurt him, I'm going to kill you by whatever means I believe are needed." The Uchiha listened to the redhead, but wasn't the slightest but nervous around the small man. Gaara still hadn't moved from his spot and continued talking to the Uchiha. "I watched you early when everyone was asking Naruto about what happened. You had a look on your face that reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger. That was until I met Naruto, but if you really are like me when I was younger, I going to warn you now. Naruto has had a difficult life so far and I don't want him hurt again. Just know that Naruto was betrayed a long time ago and I never wish to my closest friend like that _again_." The look on the redheads face seemed to but one of bitterness at the memories. Seeing that expression made the raven want to know what happened, but he wouldn't ask something like that personal.

While Sasuke got a 'formal' greeting from Gaara, Naruto ran over to the second cabin and went into the cabin room he thought Iruka would be in. As when looked inside, Iruka was folding clothes and looked up to the blonde. "Naruto it's good to have you back, but what were you thinking going off into the jungle," the brown haired man fussed. "Well I really wanted those pictures Iruka; do you know how much someone was willing to pay me for a picture of that flower? Not to mention that the Byakugan Corp is having an art competition, and with this picture I have a better chance of winning. The grand prize is $30,000 and a chance to develop your skills with a professional. Iruka with that money Kyu and I can start looking for a house, rather than stay in that old apartment," Naruto explained hoping the older man understand him better.

The older man sighed agreeing with his younger charge. Naruto then proceed to ask if he had packed Kakashi any extra clothes because he wanted Sasuke to have something decent to wear when he went home later that day.

"Well Naruto, I think Kakashi has something he can wear. If I my memories correct I should have packed him an extra pair of clothes," Iruka said heading towards the cabin Kakashi was suppose to be in. As he opened the door to the cabin, he noticed Gaara was standing in the doorway of Naruto's room. "Gaara-kun, can I ask you what you're doing here," the teacher asked seriously. Gaara turned around to the teacher and stared at him for a moment. Iruka soon fell victim to the redheads stare, which seemed to pierce anyone, except Lee. However he was still a teacher and recovered quickly. Giving Gaara his best glare because the redhead to smirk sense Iruka's glare had him shiver a little.

"Sensei, I was looking for Lee hopping he'd let me help him pack but he's not here. So I decided to see of Foxy needed help, but he was gone to and I found Sasuke in here by himself," Gaara said letting his smirk fade, while still using his normal monotone voice. From behind Iruka, Naruto pushed his way into the cabin and headed for his room. As he got to the doorway, he looked at Gaara and silently growled under his breath. Gaara decided to leave and look for Lee once more sense things were going to get interesting for the two in the room.

Iruka by now was slightly confused, but he silently slid into Kakashi's room hoping his over wasn't inside. It seemed that luck wasn't on his side, as went to close the door and a hand pushed to closed for him a little roughly. Iruka swallowed hard as he turned around to see his silver haired lover. "K-Kakashi, I thought y-you might need some ummm, help packing up," Iruka said placing his hand behind his head nervously. Kakashi stood a few inches taller than his lover and looked down at him and replied, "That's very sweet of you my little dolphin, but I think I'd prepare making up on lost time, sense we had to look for Naruto last night."

Iruka was getting more nervous by the minute knowing that Kakashi was ready to pounce him but he had promised to help Naruto so he tried his hardest to swallow his fear and said in his best seductive voice, "'Kashi, why don't we wait till we get home tonight, its already 1:30pm, and we still a have to catch a plane at 2:45, and I refuse to let you carry me into the airport like you did last time." After getting riled up a little, he forcibly pushed Kakashi on the bed and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Now be a good boy and wait till then," Iruka said giving Kakashi a wink, started towards his closet. Kakashi always obeyed Iruka, when he used his sexy voice, but it bothered Iruka's throat when he used it so he only used it when they were alone, or to get Kakashi to do what he was suppose to. As Iruka searched the suitcase, he came across a outfit he thought Sasuke would look very good in, and decided to grab a pair of black socks and a pair of black Penny loafers. He waved good bye to Kakashi, who was still stunned by his dolphins actions, and went to Naruto's room.

While Iruka was taking care of Kakashi, Naruto had his own problems. When he walked into the room, he looked over at Sasuke and saw that the raven seemed to be in deep thought. "Hey Sasuke, did Gaara bother you while I was gone? I'll be happy to make him pay for it later if you want," Naruto spoke softly while staring at the gorgeous features of the thinking raven. As Naruto spoke, Sasuke was released from his thoughts and stared at Naruto. "Hmm? Oh the redhead. Don't worry about him he was just telling me about you a little," said the raven lied while still telling the truth.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh as his eyes were now fixed on the floor. Before Naruto came in the room, Sasuke thought about the deal he had made with the blonde. From what the redhead had told him, something happened to Naruto and he wanted to know, but then he thought about what he was doing to Naruto. He could tell that Naruto was the brightest firefly, but he had tricked him into marriage. Regret slowly passed over him, and looked at Naruto with softness in his eyes Naruto had never seen before. "Naruto, I want to know something, Gaara mentioned that someone hurt you in the past, I want to know what they did so I won't repeat that mistake," the raven replied. His words came from his sincere attraction from the blonde and it seemed to be growing.

At those words, the blonde's face seemed to contort to one of disappointment, as his gaze fell to the floor. "Sasuke, I'll tell you but it's going to have to be later we need to get ready to go, the bus will be here soon," the blonde whispered in a hurt tone. Sasuke silently agreed when the door to the room opened and Iruka poked his head in and felt the gloomy atmosphere in the room. Stepping inside, he looked over towards the young Uchiha and started walking over to him.

"Sasuke-san, I found some clothes that should fit you, but I'm not sure about the shoes. And I believe it would be a good idea if you took a bath before we leave. Naruto could help you wash your hair as well, it looked like it could do with a bit of a washing," Iruka said hoping to lighten the mood. To his surprise it did work but not the way he intended. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who was blushing excessively, and much to Sasuke's liking Naruto had seemed to remember the last time the shared a bath together.

He smiled and replied to Iruka, "Thank you for your kindness Iruka-sama, and I don't Naruto would want to help me with washing my hair. However if I could ask for a comb and a hair band, I would appreciate it." Iruka soon shared the same shocked expression as Naruto, as his face heated up with a blush to match that of the blonde. Iruka quickly left the room to see if he could find the items Sasuke asked for, hoping that the raven hadn't seen his face.

Sasuke lowered his smile to a smirk and stood up and walked over to Naruto and whispered, "Even though I said you didn't need to help me, I'd prefer you joined me. It's been years sense I used a shower so would you help me _Naru-chan._" Sasuke walked out of the bedroom and into the empty bathroom and got ready for his shower. Naruto stood still for a few more moments trying to get over the shock of Iruka nearly telling him to get in the shower with the man, and the absolute beauty of Sasuke when he smiled. Once his mind seemed to start working again, he noticed an unbearable discomfort in his pant and looked down at the traitor.

He sighed and headed towards his bag and pulled out a bottle of shampoo and two different combs. Naruto wondered if he should go help Sasuke wash his ba- Ok no way was he going near Sasuke while he was naked. Naruto got the impression that the raven would jump him if they were ever placed it the situation, so he decided to wait until he got home to wash, but then a new issue presented itself. Sasuke's only family was Uchiha Itachi and the man was now the CEO of Sharigan Inc. Naruto knew he couldn't just walk into the building saying he found Sasuke in the jungle.

Having more common sense then he exactly showed, Naruto tried to think of a way to get in the office without being noticed. Naruto sighed sense he couldn't think of anything and proceeded to knock on the door. It was a moment or two when the door finally opened to reveal the raven. Naruto quickly pushed the detangling shampoo and a comb to Sasuke. However seeing this as chance to get Naruto alone, Sasuke grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him into the bathroom.

Naruto never saw it coming as he was pulled into the bathroom by the raven. Once inside Sasuke smirked and said, "_Naru-chan_, why don't you join me in the shower. It'll save time for both of us and I'll need the help to get clean." Naruto could only shiver at the tone the raven used but thought about it. '_Well Sasuke did live in the jungle for years so he probably has a lot of grime to wash off. Not to Mention he'll need help washing his back,_' the blonde though innocently. When Naruto agreed to join him Sasuke mentally did a victory dance. However he figured the blonde was a little dense so he'd play with him before he told Naruto what he was really planning.

As the blonde stripped naked, Sasuke caught an eye full of the blonde delicious looking bubble butt once more. It took all of his restraint not to take the blonde, and it seemed the blonde didn't notice. Naruto stepped into the overly large shower and called to Sasuke. Said raven turned and followed his dobe inside and let the blonde wash first. Once Naruto tried to wash his back, Sasuke told the blonde he would help. With a quick thank you, Naruto handed Sasuke the washcloth and let the raven get to work.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to _help_ Naruto so he slid the washcloth down a little further and _accidentally _bushed up against Naruto's ass. The blonde blushed at the contact and told Sasuke to keep his hands above the waist. Sasuke sighed and asked the blonde to wash his back now. Naruto snatched the washcloth that Sasuke used and made a move towards Sasuke's back when he remembered about the detangling shampoo. He hopped out of the shower and grabbed the bottle and asked Sasuke to kneel down. Sasuke's mind went straight into the gutter at the blondes comment, but when he saw the bottle of shampoo to groaned to him.

After another ten minutes, Naruto began to use the comb and found that Sasuke had more hair than he first thought. Now that the two were finished, Naruto told Sasuke to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. Agreeing with the blonde, Sasuke stood under the shower and let the water do its job. While Sasuke was distracted, Naruto bolted from the bathroom and back to his own to let out a heavy sigh. '_Okay, that was the worst shower I've had. What I really want to know is why did I want to just feel that bastard's body while I was washing his back?' _Naruto's thought started to distract him, but worked to his advantage as he dressed faster and dried his blonde locks. Once he was dressed, we walked back to the bathroom to check up on Sasuke. As he knocked on the door, Sasuke opened the door and revealed he was fully dressed. Naruto stared at the raven, not believing that only a few hours ago he was a good looking jungle man, but now was the sexiest creature he'd ever seen. Sasuke's hair was long and pulled back and put in a low ponytail. His pale cream complexion had darkened just a bit. He wore a black from head to toe. A silk black shirt fit him great, especially how his arms filled the short sleeves. Over his shoulder was a black long sleeve shirt with intricate design on it. A pair of steam pressed slacks flowed over Sasuke's powerful legs, with a belt that had a silver Jolly Roger buckle. Naruto was dumbstruck by the raven's ability to pull the outfit off, but turned around and said, "You look nice Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and placed his arms around Naruto's waist. "Thank you _Naru-chan_ I was hoping you like my outfit." As Sasuke finished, a bright red blush flushed the blondes face and he pulled away from the raven and walked to his room again. Naruto finished packing quickly and dragged the bag from the room. Naruto picked the bag up and started walking to the door but was stopped just before he could get out. The duffle bag Naruto brought with him was taken from him and thrown over the Uchiha's back as he smirked at Naruto. "Don't worry dobe I got this for you. I don't want you to break a nail," the raven said trying to flirt with Naruto. However Naruto took it as insult and stormed out of the cabin.

Sasuke watched the blonde leave, and wondered why the blonde was pissed. As he replayed that last moment, he realized he had shot the blonde's pride. _'Damnit at this rate I'll have the blonde trying to kill me in my sleep. Maybe I try another approach,_' Sasuke thought as he followed the blonde towards the bus that would be taking them to the airport.

Once Naruto's bag was stashed underneath the bus, Sasuke suddenly felt like a predator was lurking around. He slowly turned around and saw a girl with pink hair looking at him like piece of meat. Sasuke had faced all the creatures of the jungle, but for some reason this girl scared him more than any of the wild animals he faced before. He gave her a nervous smile, as she advanced towards him. "Hello Sasuke-kun. I never introduced myself before, my name is Haruno Sakura. I'm one of Naruto's closet friends," the pinkette said in a sweet sugary voice. Before he had time to answer, Tsunade called Sakura over to her. _'Thank you, some in heaven is takin pity on me. I've got to remember to ask Naruto what are that woman's favorite things,'_ Sasuke noted mentally as the pinkette huffed and walked away.

It took about half an hour to pack the boss and now they were ready to head back into Suna. As everyone filed onto the bus, Gaara looked over as Naruto and smirked and told him to watch his ass. Thinking Gaara was still mad at him, he didn't catch the warning Gaara was really giving him. The bus was soon filled with the chatter and students and Sasuke took his chance and sat next to _his _Naru-chan. The bus ride was too long for Sasuke as they filed off the bus into the airport. Sakura decided to talk his ear off the entire trip and with Naruto not paying him any attention, Sasuke was at the pinkettes mercy.

The bus was unloaded by the attendants of the airport and sent to their plane. Sasuke looked around in awe at the inside of the airport and smiled knowing he'd have a perfect excuse to talk to Naruto now. He quickly located the blonde and asked him questions about the airport and made small talk with the blonde until it was time for them to fly. As the boarded the plane, Sasuke stopped on the airway since the last time he was on a plane he nearly lost his life. Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke who started to tremble at the entrance of the plane. It suddenly occurred to Naruto that Sasuke was afraid of flying. Remembering how Sasuke had ended up in the jungle he didn't blame the raven, so he took Sasuke's hand and whispered that it would be okay. The youngest Uchiha looked at Naruto as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Naruto saw how much this flight was going to scare the Uchiha, so he pulled Sasuke into a hug and rubbed his back and just whispered it was going to be okay. Those who knew it was Sasuke Uchiha that Naruto was hugging felt bad for Sasuke, while the other passengers thought the blonde was trying to soothe his lover.

Naruto was able to get Sasuke to board the plane without further incident and put the raven in the center of the aisle so he wasn't able to look out the window.

The flight only lasted two hours and much to Sasuke's fears, he enjoyed the flight. Naruto held his hand the entire time and even rubbed his back to try and relax him. Sasuke gave Naruto nervous smiles as thanks for his help. Once everyone had their bags, Naruto told Sasuke that they were going by his apartment before they went to see his brother. Sasuke nodded his head and followed Naruto, but was stopped by a pair of hands on his arm. When he turned to see who had him, he grimaced mentally. Sakura smiled at him and handed him a slip of paper and told him to call her and ran off. Naruto had turned to see Sakura hand Sasuke a slip of paper and dropped his jaw as Sakura winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the slip and balled it up as he walked back to Naruto. "Hey dobe you trying to catch flies or something?" The rude comment brought Naruto back to normal as the blonde called Sasuke a teme.

By the time they reached Naruto's apartment, it was three pm so Naruto told Sasuke to take a seat in the living room and wait for him to check his emails. Sasuke did as he was told, but when heard the sound of the front door opening, he jumped behind the couch. As he looked around the corner, he saw a unusual red shade of hair walk into the apartment and could only stare when he saw the man's face. There stood a wild red haired version of Naruto. The major difference Sasuke could tell between the two men were of course their hair color, this man hade soft red eyes, and he was taller than Naruto.

"Naruto, are you home? Oh come on, I saw your car parked outside so show yourself," the redhead called out after he got no answer from his brother. With a sigh, the older male walked over to the couch and took a seat. Sasuke was luckily behind the other end of the couch and tried his best to sneak around the corner. However the gods decided to play with Sasuke, the slightly older version of Naruto, saw Sasuke try to round the corner and stood up. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here," the older male yelled as he pulled out a set of knives from his back pocket. Sasuke stopped suddenly and turned to face and angry redhead with knives. _'Shit I'm dead,'_ Sasuke thought as he stood up slowly.

Before he could speak, the older male threw two of six knives and the raven, but sensing he was in trouble, he dodged the knives and hind behind the arm chair. "Come out coward you break into my home and think you're not gonna get your ass kicked," the read head called. A few seconds later Naruto came bolting into the room and dodged a knife that was thrown at him.

"Kyuubi?! What the hell?!" Naruto yelled as he glared at his brother. "Naruto someone's broke into the house call the cops!" Kyuubi replied still waiting for Sasuke to show himself. Naruto lifted one of his eyebrows and said that the guy he was throwing knives at was a friend. Kyuubi lowered his knifes and Naruto pulled Sasuke out from behind the arm chair. When Kyuubi saw the boys face he was embarrassed by trying to kill the kid and said he'd do something special for him since he almost hit him with a knife.

When Sasuke got his breathing back under control, he accepted Kyuubi's apology and accepted the offer that Kyuubi was handing him. Kyuubi smiled as he yelled at Naruto to get him his supplies from his room. Naruto did as his older brother said and quickly brought back a large tote bag. "Alright, you, wait a second. Are you a relative to Itachi Uchiha," Kyuubi asked looking Sasuke over like a piece of meat. Once Naruto told his brother what happened and the pact he made with Sasuke, Kyuubi became very worried over the blonde. "Naruto are you sure you want to be Sasuke's mate," Kyuubi asked. Naruto shook his head yes and replied how hard is it to be someone's friend.

When Kyuubi heard Naruto's reply he palmed his forehead for his brother's stupidity. Not wanting his brother to get too him, Kyuubi went to work on Sasuke's hair. Surprisingly to the older Uzumaki found that Sasuke's hair was easier to do than he originally thought it would be after living in the jungle.

After half an hour of grooming, cutting, and primping, Kyuubi had finished Sasuke's hair and handed the raven a mirror to look at himself. Sasuke looked at his reflection and smiled and gave Kyuubi his thanks. Kyuubi had cut and styled his hair the way it was when he was younger. Naruto looked at Sasuke and blushed at how handsome the raven looked. Looking away, Naruto address his older brother. "Hey Kyu, do you think you could get us into Sharingan Corp.?" Kyu sighed but told the two teens he'd help. He and Itachi had history together before Sasuke vanished, and since the two broke up, Itachi had tried to get Kyuubi to go out with him again.

Once they all were in the car, Kyuubi drove them to the center of the city and looked at the tall building and grimaced at the sight. Sharingan Corp was the one of the tallest building in Konoha so finding the build was easy, but now the hard part began. Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Naruto walked to the main entrance and lock on the door. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the device as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out his ID and slipped into in the card ID reader. The other two teens heard the sound of a lock open and watched at Kyuubi pulled the door open. Naruto looked at his brother and asked, "How did you get and access card to the building?"

Kyuubi smiled as he replied, "I have many clients my lil' otouto, since they can't always get the shop, they asked Itachi if they could have me come to them. Itachi said it was fine and even set up a small pallor for me to work in."

Naruto just stared at his brother as they walked to the front desk. The woman behind the desk looked up and blushed, as the redhead flashed her the alluring smile of the Uzumaki family. "Hello Ten Ten, is Itachi in his office?"

Ten Ten responded with a quick yes and noticed the other two teens behind Kyuubi. She blushed as she noticed the blonde version of Kyuubi and the sexy raven that stood next to him. Sasuke watched the girl and was ready to glare at her for staring at his dobe, but stopped since that may prevent him from seeing his brother. Naruto in the mean time was looking around at the many different things that decorated the welcome center. Ten Ten quickly made a call to Itachi's office and asked if he was busy. When she mentioned that Kyuubi wished to see him, Ten Ten responded with a mock salute and answered with a yes sir.

Kyuubi took this as a "Bring Kyuubi to my office _NOW,_" which really wouldn't surprise him at this point. Ten Ten got up from her desk and walked them over to the private elevator that was used to enter the floor where Itachi worked. Once they were all inside, Ten Ten punched in the activation code. The elevator came to life and swiftly took them to the 23 floor. As the door opened, Naruto walked out first and smiled at the ancient Japanese decorations of the room. Kyuubi walked out after his brother, with Sasuke pulling up the rear or should I say looking at Naruto's rear.

As the group entered, Ten Ten escorted them to Itachi's office door and made a hasty retreat back to the elevator.

Kyuubi knew that since he said that he wanted to see Itachi, it would be best for him to go in first. He took the handle of the door and pushed it open to reveal a large room the many book shelves lining the walls and in the very back of the room was a large wooden desk. Someone, Naruto took for granted that this was Itachi, looked up when he heard the door open. Naruto stood in the entryway to hide Sasuke from Itachi's eye sight, but watched the man like a hawk. He stood up and walked briskly over to Kyuubi and pulled him into a tight hug. "Kyu-chan, have you finally decided to become mine again," the man asked as his hand inched lower on Kyuubi's back.

Naruto saw this and ran over to pull his brother from the pervert's clutches. Itachi soon looked and notice Naruto and thought, '_Damn it's his possessive lil' brother. That mines Kyuubi's here on busy shit!' _Straightening himself up, he then asked, "So what brings you by my office today Kyuubi since I see Naru-chan is with you?" Naruto started to open his mouth but Kyuubi spoke first.

"Itachi, do you still remember the day you lost your family in the plane crash," Kyuubi asked in a true businessman tone.

Itachi took a few steps back and scowled at Kyuubi's question. "Kyuubi you know better than anyone how I felt on that forsaken day. I lost everything I cared for in one moment. The only reason I'm not with them in the afterlife right now is because you convinced me that death was not an option for me. Why would you ask me something that ludicrous?"

Kyuubi smirked and shrugged with a simple reply. "Well after all these years you still love them even after leaving you all alone? Okay then what if I told you that I can give you back at least part of your…" Before Kyuubi could finish, Itachi gave the Uzumaki a swift punch to the stomach. Kyuubi clutched his stomach as the pain rippled through it and knew he deserved that.

Itachi's face was now one of cold malice, and his voice reflected it as well as he spoke. "Kyuubi I don't what you're playing at, but if you think I'm going to just sit here and take it your wrong. Now leave before I have security remove you by force." With that he turned and started back towards his desk.

Naruto growled at the older Uchiha and yelled, "You bastard, my brother isn't playing with you. I found your brother in the Suna jungle while I was there on a class assignment. If you don't believe me then look at the evidence yourself!" With that Naruto walked back to the door and stepped out for a moment and pulled a raven haired, scowling, Uchiha into the office. Itachi turned around to see this supposed Uchiha. What he saw surprised him, the Uchiha look alike was the best by far he had seen, but something about the way the boy looked at Itachi made him want to believe that was his brother.

Itachi was walking on a thin line right now so walked back to his desk and sat down. "I must say, that this is the best Sasuke look-a-like I've seen, but let's see if he really is my brother."

Itachi gave the boy a few general questions that any Uchiha in his own right should know, then started about things they had done when they were younger. So far the look-a-like had answered every question correctly but that was just a warm up for his final question. "I'm very happy that your know so much about my brother, but I want to test to see if you truly are the person you claim to be. Sasuke took something on the plane with him when he and our parents left. What was the item _I _gave him?" Sasuke stood in front of his brother and thought back but didn't remember anything then answered. "Itachi, you ass, you didn't give me anything before the flight. Hell you never gave me anything over than a flick on the head you bastard."

Itachi smirked at the response and finally let it grow into a smile. "Well at least I know who you are my otouto." Naruto smiled as he hugged his raven and smiled. "Kyuubi, I must apologize for my behavior earlier. I should have known you of all people would never toy with my family's death in such a manner." Itachi rose from his seat and walked over his younger brother and hugged him as a tear rolled down his cheek. As the embrace tightened, Sasuke let a few tears of his own fall and his said he was home. Itachi pulled away and responded the way he always did when they were young. "Well back otouto."

Naruto walked over to his brother and smiled knowing that Sasuke had his happy ending. After a moment or two passed, Itachi cleared his throat and started back to his desk. "Sasuke tell me what happened after the plane crashed all those years ago."

Sasuke sighed as he retold the story _again_, and give his brother as much detail as he could remember. He also included how he saved the blonde and the deal they made. When he finished, he smirked as he looked at the blonde. Itachi looked over at Naruto with a knowing smirk as well and said, "_Naru_-chan I must thank you for finding my brother so I'll let you decide when the wedding going to be." Naruto looked at the older Uchiha with a confused expression.

"Itachi-san, I not getting married anytime soon, hell I have to find the girl to marry first." Naruto stated as his brother shook his head at the blonde's stupidity.

"Oh but Naruto, you are engaged. Don't you remember the deal you made with my brother?" Itachi said beating around the bush.

"Yeh, I said I would be his mate and I am, I going to be his friend." Naruto replied.

Itachi's smirk grew wider as he finally explained to Naruto the whole situation. "Naruto, when an Uchiha asks you to become their mate, it's the equivalent of a proposal. And with you saying yes, you agreed to my brother's proposal."

It took about three minutes for the conversation to finally sink in for Naruto. He eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he yelled, "WHAT!!!!!!!???????"

_TBC…_

_

* * *

**Okay I'm dreadfully sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I got caught up with BeVin (Ben 10/Kevin 11 slash) that I dropped this story but just give me a little time and I'll be back into this story well I hope you enjoy...and please review**_


End file.
